This invention relates generally to video sharing and particularly to multi angle video editing using cloud video sharing.
With the advancement of mobile computing devices such as smart phones and tablets, more and more people are capable of recording videos of various types of events. For instance, people attending a sports event may use their mobile computing devices to record short footages of the sports event. The users may edit their own videos with mobile applications. For example, multiple people may have recorded a particular moment of the event from different angles and a user may like to use two or more of those videos to generate a single video that transitions from one angle recorded by a camera of a first mobile device to a second angle recorded by a camera of a second mobile device. However, editing and generating a multi-angle video from videos captured from different angles by individual users using their mobile devices is technically challenging and expensive.
In addition, a user may want to perform the video editing using the mobile computing device used to record one of the footages of the event. Mobile computing devices have limited computing capabilities, which renders multi-angle video editing more challenging. Current solutions for multi-angle video editing, e.g., manual selecting and marking different portions of videos captured from different angles, may not be suitable for such mobile computing devices without degrading user experience.